


Fire Emblem Three Houses: Awakening

by Ninjaman2



Series: Fire Emblem Three Houses: Awakening [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Awkward Romance, Bisexual Liz | Lissa, Bisexual My Unit | Reflet | Robin, Canon-Typical Violence, Eventual Romance, F/M, Female My Unit | Byleth, Female My Unit | Reflet | Robin, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, I'm Bad At Tagging, Male My Unit | Reflet | Robin, Minor My Unit | Reflet | Robin/Tiamo | Cordelia, Sad Chrom (Fire Emblem), Time Skips
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:01:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22631488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ninjaman2/pseuds/Ninjaman2
Summary: Based on fanart and a lengthy Tumblr post from myself, Fire Emblem Three Houses: Awakening.Beyleth arrives a Garreg Mach not with a choice of three houses but of five, Black Eagles, Golden Deer, Blue Lions, White Dragons, and Violet Crows. After choosing the White Dragons, she finds herself embroiled in a conflict crossing the whole continent.(Spoilers for Three Houses within)
Relationships: Beyleth/Chrom, Chrom/Sumia (Fire Emblem), Chrom/Tiamo | Cordelia, Frederick/Liz | Lissa, Inverse | Aversa/My Unit | Reflet | Robin, My Unit | Beyleth/Chrom
Series: Fire Emblem Three Houses: Awakening [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1628092
Kudos: 4





	Fire Emblem Three Houses: Awakening

This is said lengthy Tumblr post (spoilers for the plot of the story in the White Dragons section:

Two new houses:

  * White Dragon (Ylisse)
  * Violet Crows (Plegia)



**Violet Crows:**

**Cast:**

  * Robin (Male): Noble, Major Crest of Grima, black and white magically adept but weak melee – Swords
  * Robin (Female): Noble, Major Crest of Grima, black and white magically adept and strong melee – Swords
  * Tharja: Commoner, no crest, dark magically adept, weak melee
  * Henry: Commoner, minor crest, black magically adept, moderate melee – Spears
  * Aversa: Noble, minor crest, black and dark magically adept, moderate melee – Axes



**Dynamic:**

The two Robins are the twin lords of the Violet Crows house. Male Robin is less skilled in combat and public speaking (quite shy) which is the issue as he was the first of the twins to be born, making him the eldest and therefore leader of the house. His sister however, had less time spent worrying about leading her country and more time practicing the blade. Aversa is the Dedue/Hubert of the Violet Crows, directly serving to twin lords. She is also the default love interest for Male Robin unless Byleth S ranks them. Both lords can be S ranked by both versions of Byleth. Tharja can be S ranked by male Byleth only. Aversa can be S ranked by both. Henry can be S ranked by female Byleth only. Male Robin is constantly trying to build bridges between his house and the White Dragons, but female Robin just wants to challenge them at every turn and prove that Plegia is better than Ylisse. As for the rest of the house, their practically the same in terms of personality as they were in Awakening, except for Aversa who is… well… less Aversa.

**Recruiting:**

You can recruit everyone but the two Robins (because they’re lords).

**Routes:**

By default they appear in the church route as player units. In the Edelgard route, they are antagonists. In the Claude route, the recruitable units are present. In the Dimitri route, the recruitable units are present.

**The White Dragon:**

**Cast:**

  * Chrom: Noble, sword adept but no magic skill, Major Crest of Naga, very high charm stat
  * Lissa: Noble, white magic adept and some axe skill (not default weapon though), crestless
  * Frederick: Noble, spear/axe adept but limited magic skill, Minor Crest
  * Cordelia: Commoner, spear adept and some black magic skill, crestless
  * Stahl: Commoner, sword adept with no magic skill, Minor Crest
  * Sumia: Commoner, spear adept with some white magic skill, Minor Crest



**Dynamic:**

Chrom and Lissa are both the younger siblings of the leader of Ylisse. Chrom has a crest and Lissa doesn’t. Chrom doesn’t particularly want to lead his country, instead seeking adventure but because his sister doesn’t have a crest, she can’t lead in his place (despite the fact she’s a better leader) if something were to happen to Emmeryn. Because of this, he hates the crest system since it means that people are given power and titles not because they deserve it but because they are special. Because of this, he gets along very well with Edelgard. Frederick is the exact same in 3H as he was in Awakening, right down to his role. Cordelia is still head over heels for Chrom. Stahl is the common boy with big dreams of becoming a knight and loves hearing stories about Jeralt. Sumia and Chrom are childhood sweethearts and she’s hardly far from his side. Chrom can be S ranked by female Byleth and can A rank a variety of female units. Lissa can be S ranked by both Byleths. Frederick can’t be S ranked by Byleth, but he can be A ranked by other units. Stahl can be S ranked by female Byleth. Sumia can be S ranked by male Byleth. Cordelia can’t A rank Chrom but can S rank male Byleth.

**Recruiting:**

You can recruit everyone but Chrom and Frederick.

**Routes:**

The White Dragon has its own route. I’ll get to that in a bit.

In Edelgard’s route, they are player units. In Dimitri’s route you hear about them leaving Edelgard’s cause, but you still deal with them as enemies and kill them (unless you are able to recruit them). In Claude’s route, you still hear about them leaving, but you don’t encounter them (unless you recruited them pre-time skip). In the Church route, they are enemies (except those you recruit).

**The White Dragon Route:**

The plot of the main game pre-time skip is mostly the same. In supports with Chrom and Lissa, you learn about his dislike for the crest system and about their older sister; in Chrom’s supports though, you learn that their sister is terminally ill and likely to die in the coming years and that is why Chrom went to the monastery, to learn how to be a good leader. Also in the supports, you learn of Chrom’s special weapon and how it is a copy of a relic from his kingdom which he’ll inherit along with another relic when he becomes Exalt. When the Empereror is revealed as Edelgard, Chrom joins with her. If you perform similar tasks with him and you do with Edelgard to join her, you’ll join him. If you don’t, you’ll follow the church route. When you wake up from the time skip, you meet the older Chrom (dressed in his Great Lord outfit from Awakening but with a snazzy beard) and you join with Edelgard and the rest of the White Dragon/Black Eagles. However, Chrom doesn’t hold wholly with Edelgard’s ideas, becoming disillusioned following the incident in the village and Jeralt’s death. Chrom will explain that he’s looking for an opportunity to betray/leave Edelgard’s alliance. During this time, you can recruit the members of the Black Eagles to join you when you leave Edelgard. However, Edelgard had suspicions the whole time and send Hubert to assassinate Byleth and Chrom. The assassination attempt is halted, and you leave Edelgard’s faction (with your recruited allies). You travel to Ylisse where Chrom and Lissa stay with their sister in her dying days and he becomes the Exalt. Chrom receives the Falchion and the Fire Emblem as relics the use in battle (Exclusive class change). The Falchion is obviously a sword and the Fire Emblem (called the Shield of Flames) is used as a shield. Chrom leads his group into Plegia where you form an alliance with the Robins and then attempt to beat back Edelgard and stop her world domination – after all, Chrom only wanted to remove the crest system.

However, this is a choice for the player, to choose whether to form an alliance, to take control of Plegia and forcefully claim its resources. **More on this later.**

Afterwards, you begin a campaign against Edelgard, briefly helping Claude, gaining safe passage through his land, and fighting Dimitri. Like the Church route, you go to the capital and kill Edelgard. However, the capital is them immediately destroyed by Those Who Sliver in The Dark (TWSTD). But this happens based on your earlier choice. If you ally yourself with Plegia, the city is bombarded by the TWSTD but if you don’t, its not (well not until later). You return to Ylisstol where is its attacked by TWSTD and you learn that the Robins’ father, Validar, is a member of TWSTD and then launch a campaign against Validar and have to kill him. After killing him, you learn that he’s been using magic to control the Robins’ and use them to follow your movements, to avoid Edelgard or anyone informing you of their existence, TWSTD levelled the city. And so you learn of TWSTD from Validar’s study. The Robins’ use their blood connection to TWSTD to cast magic to find TWSTD. You then find their city and take them down just like in the Church route.

Alternatively, if you conquer Plegia – take the capital and kill Validar and the Violet Crows (except those you recruited) – you learn of TWSTD immediately, but with no way to find them you continue your campaign against Edelgard. After killing Edelgard, you learn of TWSTD’s location the same way you do in the Church Route.

With Fódlan divided along many factions, Byleth returns to the monastery where Seteth reluctantly reveals who you are and with Chrom’s permission, you assume your role as Archbishop.

In terms of endings. Once the war ends and with the crest system demolished. Chrom hands the title of Exalt to Lissa and steps down (She lets him keep the falchion) and he leaves and becomes a wandering adventurer, with his partner (who ever you A ranked him with) or alone. Alternatively, if you S rank him, he becomes a Knight of Seiros and serve you now, despite being Byleth’s husband.


End file.
